


lover, please stay

by castoraway



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, PJO AU, Past life
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castoraway/pseuds/castoraway
Summary: So take from me,what you want, what you needTake from me, whatever you want, whatever you needbut lover, please stay with me





	2. Chapter 2

mythowikia

|

|_ Ruh İşaretlenmesi

Ruhu işaretlenmiş insanlar ölümleri üzerinden ne kadar süre geçerse geçsin istedikleri zaman tekrar doğabilirler. Doğduklarından itibaren ya da ergenliklerinde bedenlerinde önceki hayatlarına ait bir ipucu belirir. Ruhu işaretlenmiş biribu ipucunu sadece bir seferlik vücudunda taşıyabilir. Çünkü ruh işaretlenmesi kişiye verilmiş ikinci bir şanstır. Ruhları işaretleme yetisi sadece tanrılarda vardır. Ruhu işaretlenen kişi eğer yeni hayatında ruhunu işaretleyen kişiyle karşılaşmazsa eski hayatını asla hatırlamaz. Ve böylece önceki hayatı tamamen yok olur. Ruhu işaretten kurtulur. Ruh işaretlenmesi oldukça nadir görülür. Daha önce sadece birbirlerinden koparılmış aşıklarda gözlenmiştir.

Apollon, farkında olmadan sevgilisi Hyacinthus'un ruhunu işaretlemiştir. Ve yıllar sonra Hyacinthus tekrar doğmaya karar verir.


	2. bölüm bir: sümbül dövmeli bir çocuk kafamı uçurmak istiyor

Adım Apollon. Bir zamanlar tanrıydım. Dördüncü kez ölümlü olmakla cezalandırıldığımda artık her şeyin daha normal ve rutin halde ilerleyeceğini düşünmüştüm. Gözlerimi açtım, tahmin edildiği gibi yine her yerim acıyordu, bir çöp kutusu içindeydim ve artık bu o kadar da şaşırdığım bir şey değildi. Aslında Zeus'un yaratıcılıkta sorun yaşıyor olduğu yorumu kolayca çıkarılabilirdi. Bu sefer düşüşümü hatırladığım söylenemezdi. En iyi ihtimalle uzun süreli bir düşüş yaşadığımı ve bu süre boyunca baygın olduğumu varsaydım. Geçen sefer bir çöp kutusunda gözlerimi açtığımda her şeyi daha net hatırlıyordum. Bilirsiniz ya, Olimpos'tan dünya yüzeyine düşmek her zaman acı verir. Düşerken yandığınızı hissedersiniz. Ve sonra GÜM! Tüm kemikleriniz kırılmış gibi acır. Büyük oranla bir yerleriniz zaten kırılmıştır. Yani ölümlüsünüz sonuçta çocuklar ne bekliyordunuz ki? Tabi kirli bebek bezlerinin üstüne iniş yapmazsanız. İğrenç kokularına rağmen yumuşak bir iniş için ideallerdir. Mental durumunuz Zeus'un "SENİN SUÇUN!", "ÇOCUKLARINA BAKSAN BÖYLE OLMAZDI.", "GİT VE ŞİMŞEĞİMİ BUL." bağırışlarından sonra iyi kalabilirseniz -dediğim gibi daha önce yaşadığımdan artık sadece usandırıyordu- pek bir sorununuz kalmazdı. Hata benim değil falan demeye de kalkmayın. Her şeyi en iyi kendisinin bildiğini sandığından bu sadece daha fazla bağırmasına yol açar. Sonra Apollon beni uyarmıştı da dinlemedim diye dizlerinizi döversiniz. Zeus'un her soyumdan gelen melez için beni cezalandırması da tamamen en yakışıklı, en yetenekli, en parlak tanrı oluşumu kıskanmasından kaynaklanıyor.

Zeus aynı numarayı tekrarladığından bu sefer kendimi toparlayıp ayaklanmam zaman almadı. Çöpte uzanıp kara kara hatasını fark edecektir diye düşünmek bir işe yaramıyordu. Zaten pek bir şey değişmemişti ve zorluk yaşayacağımı sanmıyordum. Olimpos hala Amerika'da yer alıyordu ve şanslıysam önceki sefer tanıştığım birkaç melez bana yardımcı olabilirdi. Tabii ki bunu sadece varsayım yaparak söylüyordum çünkü ne kadar zaman geçtiği hakkında bir fikrim yoktu. En son sefer kampta olan tüm melezler çoktan kamptan ayrılmış olabilirdi. Yeni Roma'da emeklilerin yanındaki yerlerini almışlarsa hiç şaşırmazdım. İnsanların arasında yaşamayı seçenler olsa da bu pek tercih edilen bir seçim değildi. Çoğunlukla bir tanrı olsam da bunu anlayabiliyordum. Annabeth adlı melez Yeni Roma'yı da tekrar tasarladığından beri melezler için hayatlarını devam ettirebilecek daha ideal başka bir yer kalmamıştı. Ölümsüzlük teklifini iyice bir düşünseydi mimarların tanrıçası olabilirdi.Zavallı kız.

Her ne kadar babam tarafından verilen ölümlü olmaya zorlanma cezası artık alıştığım bir şey olsa da görünüşümün farklı olmasını umuyordum. Geçen sefer duruşundan "Gel de kıçımı tekmele, seni koca zorba." ifadesi yayılan eziğin teki gibi görünüyordum. Benim gibi bir tanrı için oldukça zor bir durumdu. Kendimi kötü hissetmem yetmiyormuş gibi hissettiğim kadar da kötü görünüyordum. En öldürücü darbe de fiziksel halimi değiştiremeyeceğimi anladığımda atılmıştı. Yeni halimi umutla inceledim. Üzerimde siyah kısa kollu bir Arctic Monkeys tişörtü altımda da zincirli siyah dar bir pantolon vardı. Arctic Monkeys'i bilirdim. Alex Turner kutsadığım ölümlülerden biriydi. Saçlarımın gözümün önüne gelen kadarından sarışın olduğumu görebiliyordum. Ama sağlıklı görünmüyordu. Büyük ihtimalle boyaydı. İris'in sattığı doğal boyalardan olsa sonuç çok daha parlak ve canlı saçlar olabilirdi. Çok uzun sayılmazdım ama yaş olarak fazla küçük durmuyordum. En az on dokuz yaşında olduğum söylenebilirdi. Üzerimdeki siyah dar pantolonun ceplerini yokladım. Yeni bir kişiliğe bürünen bir ajanmışım gibi Zeus bana kendim hakkında bilgiler bırakırdı. Bunun tüm suçlusunun Olimpos TV'de yayınlanmaya başlayan ölümlü filmleri olduğunu düşünüyorum. Tanrıların ne zamandan beri ölümlü filmlerine ihtiyacı var ki? Benim yazıp yönettiğim Apollon ve Sessiz Yılan filmi ve Keeping Up With Apollo dizisi tüm ölümsüzler için yeterli.

"Oh, harika. Yirmi yaşındayım. Tamamen eziğin teki sayılmam. En azından ergenlik sivilceleri yüzümü mahvedemez. Ve bir de isim var, Baekhyun Byun, güzel. Değişikliği severim."

Kimlik üzerindeki fotoğrafı inceledim. Bu sefer o kadar da kötü görünmüyordum. İlk olarak beyaz değil asyalıydım. Gel de beni tekmele ifadem yoktu. Daha çok sıkıysa beni tekmele der gibi bakıyordum. Belki de Zeus'un şimşeğini ok yerine kullanmak o kadar kötü sonuçları olan bir ceza değildi. Çocuklarım en akıllı insanlar sayılmazlardı ve bir şekilde cezalarını ben de çekiyordum ama yaratıcı oldukları kesindi. Etrafıma bakındım. Bulunduğum yeri anımsıyor gibiydim. Yanlış anlamayın normalde yön bilgim çok kuvvetlidir sonuçta güneşten ben sorumluyum ama ölümlü olunca insanın beyni eriyor gibi oluyordu. Nasıl böyle yaşayabildiğinizi anlamıyorum. Yine de hislerime göre Melez Kampı yakın bir yerde olmalıydı. Eğer şanslıysam yolda birkaç eski dostla karşılaşmadan kampa varabilirdim. Hiç ayıp olmasın ama daha ilk günümden çirkin furyalar ya da gorgonlar görmek hobim sayılmaz. İlk olarak, silahım yok. Güçlerim de olmadığından bu beni tamamen savunmasız kılar. Dövüşmekte iyiyimdir ama yeni bir vücuda alışmam zaman aldığından vücudumu da bir süreliğine iyi kullanamam. Her ne kadar ölümlü olsam da buram buram tanrı kokusu yayıyorum. Yani bu canavarlara açık açık ziyafet vakti diye bağırmakla aynı şey. Bu yüzden olduğum yerde kalıp daha fazla koku yaymaktansa ilerlemeye başladım. Tabelaları okuyor ve nerede olduğumu tam olarak çıkarmaya çalışıyordum. Vay Zeus, diye düşündüm, bu albızlar alasıca evrende tanrı olmam bir işe yaramıyor.

Bazı olaylar asla istediğiniz gibi ilerlemez. Bunu eminim hepiniz yaşamışsınızdır. Günüm zaten oldukça kötü ilerliyordu. Ölümlülerin çabuk yorulan bedenini taşımak bir hayli zordu. Ama günüm elbette daha da kötüleşti. Kampın görünür girişiyle aramda yaklaşık beş metre kadar varken önümde beliren cehennem tazısı ne kadar batmış olduğumu hatırlatmak için aniden karşıma çıkmaya karar vermiş gibi bir tavırdaydı. Etrafıma bakındım. Silah olarak kullanılabilecek herhangi bir şey arıyordum. Yerde gözüme çarpan büyük bir dal parçasını elime aldım. Ölümlü bedenim oldukça yorgundu. Yorgun hissetmeye alışkın değildim. Halsizlik denen durum da gittikçe artıyordu. Eğer burdan canlı çıkarsam Tihi'nin bana oldukça iyi davrandığı söylenebilirdi. Yani, en azından bir açıdan.

"Daisy, dur kızım! İlk önce kim olduğunu öğrenmemiz gerek. Sıradan bir ölümlü buraya kadar gelemez." Kıvırcık kahverengi saçlı, kol kısımlarını kendi yırtmış gibi görünen siyah bir tişört giymiş uzun bir çocuk öne atladı. Melezlergenelde turuncu kamp tişörtleri giyerler ama bazıları bu kamp tişörtlerinden hoşlanmaz. Tişörtü giymiyor olsa da boynundaki boncuklu kolye melez olduğunu ele veriyordu. Bu boncuklar kampta kaldığın yılları belli ederdi. Kampta geçirdiğin her yıl sonunda bir boncuk daha ekleniyordu. Cehennem tazısıyla anlaşabildiğine göre tanrı ebeveynini tahmin etmek zor değildi. Bakışları tanıdıktı. Fakat bu beni öldürmek istiyor oluşundan da kaynaklanıyor olabilirdi. Birinin beni öldürmek istediğinde nasıl baktığını iyi bilirim.

"Bir melez değilsin, koruyucun yok. Bir satir tarafından getirilmemişsin. Canavar olsan çoktan saldırırdın. Kimsin sen?" Elinde olduğunu yeni fark ettiğim mızrağı kafama doğrulttu.

Çocuğun kafamı uçurmasını istemiyordum. Mızrağı zaten oldukça yakın tutuyordu. Hadi ama, karşınıza gayet sıradan bir bedene bürünmüş biri çıkıp ben Apollon'um dese tepkiniz kesinlikle git başkasıyla dalga geç tarzı bir şey olurdu. Gösteriş ve ışıltıyı seven yakışıklı bir tanrı olduğumu herkes biliyordu. Sizin gibi ölümlülerin benim gibi bir tanrıyı böyle bir bedende hayal edemeyeceğini biliyordum.

"Kheiron'u çağır çocuk. Ancak ona anlatabilirim." Aferin Apo, koçum benim be. Çocuk yeterince saldırgan değilmiş gibi iyice sinirlendiği belli olmuş bir şekilde kaşları çatılmıştı.

"Ne olduğunu şimdi anlarız." Kolumdan tutup beni sürüklemeye başladı. Hani dövüşmede iyiydin dediğinizi duyar gibiyim. Ah siz ölümlüler. Tabi ki de dövüşmede iyiyim. Ama tanrısal formumda. Çabuk yorulan, halsiz ve güçsüz bir ölümlü formuysa işleri benim için pek kolaylaştırmıyor. Özellikle de bu forma alışık olan birine karşı şansım sıfır. Yine de tanrısal formuma döndüğüm anda bu saygısızlığı ödetecektim. Belki de sesini yok etmeliydim. Ya da her ağzını açtığında korna sesi çıkartabilirdi. Eşi benzeri olmayan bir hastalık da işi dramatik kılardı. Şimdilik böyle düşünceler beni daha çok eğlendiriyordu. Beni sürüklemesindeki amacın kamp sınırları içinden geçip geçemeyeceğimi görmek olduğunu düşünüyordum. Hala benden kuşkulu gibiydi. Bu kadar kolay sürüklemesine rağmen kuşkulancak ne vardı merak ediyordum.

"Güzel dövme. Sümbüller hakkında trajik bir hikayem olduğunu biliyor muydun? İstersen sana anlatabilirim. Hikaye çok ama çok uzun bir zamana..." Biraz incelediğimde kolunda omzundan dirseğine kadar gelen büyük bir sümbül dövmesi dikkatimi çekmişti. Sümbül, eski sevgilim Hyacinthus'tan gelir. Dünya üzerinde yaşamış en güzel erkekti. Ölümü saf kıskançlığın eseriydi. Onun hakkında düşünmenin bile bu bedeni daha güçsüzleştirdiğini hissediyordum. Bu iyiye işaret değildi. Güçlerimi kaybetmiş olsam da bir zamanlar şifa tanrısıydım.

"O bir dövme değil. Ne olduğunu tam olarak bilmiyorum. Sadece sahiplenildiğimden beri vücudumda. Ve hikayeni de duymak istemiyorum."

"Hiç bu kadar agresif bir Hades çocuğu görmemiştim doğrusu. Ares melezi olmadığına emin misin?"

"Kapa çeneni."

Konuşurken kampın içine girmiştik. Yanımıza boynuzları daha kısa olan ve çok da iri yarı olmayan bir satir geldi. Kızıl saçlara ve tüylere sahipti. Boynuzlarının kısa olması yeterince deneyimi olmadığını gösteriyordu.

"Barney, Kheiron'u çağırır mısın, lütfen?"

"Chanyeol, onun tehlikeli olmadığına emin misin?" Barney tehlikenin kokusunu alabilirmiş gibi bana yaklaştı. Adının Chanyeol olduğunu öğrendiğim çocuk "Ya dalga mı geçiyorsun benimle? Çocuğu bir saattir sürüklüyorum." dercesine eliyle beni gösterdi. Barney de el hareketinden dediklerini anlamış gibi Kheiron'u bulmaya gitti. İtiraf etmeliyim, Chanyeol denen bu melez küçük düşürmede Zeus'tan daha başarılı olabilirdi.

Bir süre sonra uzaktan yanımıza yaklaşan sentoru görmemle rahatladım. Kheiron, kamptaki en deneyimli kişidir ve bir sentordur. Melezleri eğitmekle görevlidir. Satirler gibi melezleri bulup korumakla yükümlü değildir. Kendimi ne zamandır ayakta tutmaya çalıştığımı bilmiyordum ama artık tüm vücudum rahatlamam gerektiğini söylüyordu. Ben de öyle yaptım. Zaten yeterince kötü hissediyordum. Her şey alışma sürecinin bir parçası olsa da beni bitiriyordu. Birazcık daha şansım kalmışsa bayılmadan önce birinin beni tutmasını umdum.

**Author's Note:**

> geçirmek sandığımdan daha üşendirici ama olsun hewwo yall


End file.
